James (Blood and Bone)
James is the main antagonist of the 2009 martial arts film Blood and Bone. He is a powerful mob boss in Los Angeles and controls the underground fights in the city. James is a greedy, arrogant, obsessive and sadistic individual who mainly cares about himself and nothing else. Although he did respect his subordinates, he didn't seem to really care after Bone and Pinball killed all of them and only focused on getting his money back. He was portrayed by Eamonn Walker. Biography Background During his life, James became part of the criminal underworld in Los Angeles and would become a prominent figure. He once met Franklin McVeigh in the past while he was still a lowly street thug that ran guns to local gangs in London. He would eventually come into conflict with Angela Soto. James was smitten with her but she was already married. He then arranged for her husband, Danny, to be set up on a triple-homicide, sending him in jail. To make matters worse, James had Angela undergo an abortion when he found out that she was pregnant with Danny's child (although her kid survived and is shown later in the movie). After this incident, Angela fell into a drug addiction. James would continue his criminal activities until Isaiah Bone arrives and exposes his true crimes, which ends with James going to prison. ''Blood and Bone'' James makes his first appearance when his underground fight champion, Hammerman, is in a local match and later wins. James collects the money he won from Pinball and intimidates him a bit. James then gets a call from Franklin McVeigh, a member of an elite club known as the Consortium (Blood and Bone). Franklin tells James to pay a visit to Daryll after Darryl causes Franklin's company known as McVeigh Industries to lose a lot of money. James complies and Franklin then comments that James has a nice suit (due to him watching James from a distance). Franklin then drives off leaving James to his own devices. James then meets Bone and gets a bit defensive when Bone glances at Angela. Bone replies it is hard not to notice her. James then makes out with Angela while his men are with him in order to taunt and intimidate Bone. Pinball then mentions to James that Bone is his new fighter. Bone and Pinball then casually walk past them and no fights break out. James then confronts Angela and warns her to never glance and be interested in another man again. Angela provokes James and he almost strikes her until one of his main henchmen, Teddy, asks where they are going. James then replies that they're going to Daryll's house. He then has some of his men escort Angela back to his house. James then leaves with Teddy and Hammerman and goes to Darryl's house to have dinner (and to tie up loose ends). While they're having dinner, he then asks Darryl if he got something off to Franklin. Daryll then tells him to not worry about it. After James requests some music to played (in order to hide the murder), he then tells Daryll "don't take this personal" and then injures him with his sword (hidden in his cane) and by stomping and kicking his face to a bloody pulp. James then finishes Daryll off by stabbing him with his sword (his wife, Shelly is also presumably killed). James is then seen at his home with Angela. He tells her that he believes that he isn't good to her anymore and that she is nothing but a junkie. James is then seen cutting up some meat in his kitchen with Teddy present. James overhears the music coming from his phone and asks what music is that. Teddy replies that the song is called "Home Girl". James then tells him to turn it off due to him not liking profanity in his home. Teddy complies and James then asks what is that type of phone. Teddy says it is the PKL-370 and it is also known as the Pickle. He then demonstrates to James that to call him up, all you have to do is press start. Teddy then speaks on the phone the number forty and then tells James that it automatically activates a GPS and can find you anywhere by satellite. Teddy then asks James if it is tight. James then replies back that if he ever uses that on him, he will kill him. James then says that he is just messing with him and then chuckles. Teddy then shows James the first fight Bone fought where he effortlessly takes down the other opponent. James asks where he is from and Teddy tells him that the only one that knows about Bone is Pinball. James then says ok and then gives Teddy the meat (that is pounded up and in a bowl) to be taken to James's pet dogs. Unfortunately for the underling, he is afraid of them and is reluctant to go inside the dogs cage. James tells him to get in here with him. Teddy accidentally says motherfuckers when he goes in the cage and irritates James. Teddy then tells him its because the dogs are looking at him like he's Chinese takeout. James then says to him it's because you don't know how to treat them properly. James goes on further that you have to show them who the master is. He then asks the underling if he is ready. Teddy reluctantly says that he is ready and James then slowly moves his dogs near him while muttering "get him". Teddy then panics and tells James to get those dogs the fuck off him. James then tells him what he thinks of profanity. He says to Teddy that profanity is a brutal vice and that whoever use it is no gentleman. James appears later in the film pursuing a woman in car with Teddy driving. James then asks her why is she running. She then tells him that James is one-sided and doesn't listen to any other opinions. James then admits that he is one-sided and tells her to stop climbing that fence and that it is giving him a complex (cause she's at a dead end and is trying to escape). James then gets fed up and takes the car and drives right into her, killing her instantly. Teddy then mentions that she's messed up. James sarcastically says "Well I feel bad". Teddy then wipes off the blood on the windshield to avoid any suspicion. As they are driving off, they both encounter Roberto (the elderly man that is friends with Bone). After a brief heated glance, James tells his underling to leave and they drive off (Roberto later gets killed offscreen by James through his dogs). James later meets with Pinball and watches the fight between Hammerman and Bone. After Bone wins, which surprises James, James gives Pinball the money that he has earned. James then meets Bone and says that was "one hell of a show" and that he has never seen that before in his life. He then mentions that the fight cost him a lot of money with Bone replying that he already has a lot of money. James then offers Bone and Pinball to come on by his house to celebrate. Pinball is reluctant and tries to make something up but Bone says that they'll be there. James and Bone shake hands. James then tells Bone that invincibility lies in defense. Bone then says that in the possibility of victory, attack. James is then seen at his house where he greets and welcomes Bone and Pinball for coming. James then asks Bone to walk with him and asks Bone where he learned to fight. Bone casually mentions "here and there". James then shows Bone his sword room with a picture of Genghis Khan and remarks that he always admired warriors. James then explains to Bone that he doesn't drink, smoke, or use profanity. He then states a quote from Genghis Khan where Bone also talks about another quote from Genghis Khan. James then tells Bone that he is not like the rest of the thugs that he sees on the streets, smoking blunts, and playing video games. He notes that Bone is also not like them and that they are two of a kind. James then gets to the point where he has a plan and wants Bone to be a part of it. Bone asks how so and the James explains how international underground street fighting is by far the biggest money making fight game period. James then mentions that it is the past time of a powerful and wealthy group known as the Consortium. He then tells Bone that this is the game he is trying to get into. Bone asks if he has a connection and James replies that he does and that his connection is Franklin McVeigh. James then elaborates about Franklin and that he is an international arms dealer and that if there is a war, he is probably providing the "party favors". He notes that Franklin wasn't always this big and that he was a small time thug from London selling guns to gangs in the streets of America. James then tells Bones that around that time is where he met Franklin. James then finishes up talking about Franklin by mentioning that he operates the fighting ring for the Consortium and that he manages the best fighter in the world, who is known as "Pretty Boy" Price. James then tells Bone that it costs five million dollars to get in the ring with him. James then says that he wants Bone to beat Franklin like he and Pinball did to him. James then tempts Bone that if he beats Price, he can retire a very rich man. Bone simply says after this that he will think about it. James complies with that response but warns Bone that he doesn't like anyone who says no to him. Bone then says that maybe you should get used to it. James then leaves the room and confronts Angela (where she is trying to find some drugs to get high). He then says that he can't let her do that until she does something for him first. James whispers something to Angela to do something to Bone (have sex with him). Angela refuses and insults him. James then tells her to not to raise her voice at him or use profanity. James then grabs her and tells her if she knows what he can do to her and tells her to look at him. He tells her that she knows what he is capable of and that he'll do it too. James then meets them (after Bone talks with Angela to save her) and asks if Bone is still interested in being involved with the Consortium. Bone lies and says that he is interested. After Angela ridicules James, Bones asks that he could take Angela off his hands if he gets tired of her. James says he'll consider it if Bone does something for him. Bone then tells James what he thinks and James is convinced and sends Angela with Bone and tells her don't forget your "medicine" (showing the drugs from earlier). James then asks Bone that they'll talk about the offer later and Bone complies. James goes in a car with Teddy and asks if he sees everything in front of him. James says that all of it is his and that it is all so dark and unsophisticated. He then tells him that he doesn't want to be in there anymore. James, along with Teddy, later meet up with Franklin to discuss about the fight with Bone and Price. At first the meeting doesn't go well but eventually Franklin complies and tells James that he is hosting a retreat for Consortium members over the course of three days. He then tells James to have his man be ready in two days with James agreeing and stating that Bone will be ready. James later confronts Bone and mentions that one of the kids, who guides him to Bone, is cute and that he always wanted one of his own. He then says that the fight is on (after mentioning that Bone is now sleeping with the nanny after he gave her Angela) when Bone tells him what he is doing here. Unfortunately for James, Bone never said that he would fight but he would think about it and decided not to fight. James is then angered by this and tells him that there's five million dollars on the line. Bone simply says "get it back". James then asks Bone if he knows how much trouble that he is getting him into. This leads to an intense staredown and James tells Bone that he is in that fight, or else someone is going to be dead. Bone then gets rid of James sword and says somebody might be. However, James grabs the nanny at gunpoint as a hostage prompting Bone to back off. He then lets her go and then chuckles before walking away. James then orders Teddy to get everyone they have ready to lock and load and he sends them to kill Bone, Pinball, Angela, and the nanny. James gets the location of Angela through one of the drug junkies while he is at his house. Unfortunately, for James, Teddy and the rest of his men get killed by Bone and Pinball. James then gets a call from Bone through one the dead thugs cell phones and that he is now coming for him. James then decides to lure Bone into the Consortium retreat by letting Bone follow him via his PKL-370 phone. Bone arrives there and talks to James. While during the heated discussion, Bone secretly records James conversation about him threatening to kill everyone Bone knows and about him killing Roberto (the old man) and Danny. Bone sends it to Pinball, who then notifies the police and sends the recording to them. James then tells Bone that he has to fight Price or die. After an intense fight, he beats Price but forfeits in order to get James to lose the five million dollars. James then loses it and tries to kill Bone with a sword but he is able to dodge his attacks. Franklin has an associate of his toss another sword at Bone and he grabs it but tosses the sword and only uses the sheath. During the fight, Bone deflects one of James attacks and causes James to cut his left hand off. After Bone defeats James, he is arrested by the police after finding the address sent by Pinball. In a post-credits scene, James is shown in jail with his left arm now bandaged up. He is then assaulted by a group of inmates who were paid by Franklin to make him suffer (these were the same ones that tried to kill Bone in the beginning of the film while Bone was in prison at the time). James is then held down and then raped. It is unknown what happens to him afterwards but it is likely he received a life imprisonment sentence and is still in prison. Gallery Images James 2.png|James talking to Franklin. James 3.png|James fighting Bone. James 4.png|James in prison after his defeat. Videos Blood and Bone - James Kills Daryll (Extended Scene)-0 Blood and Bone. Eamonn Walker confronts Julien Sands (extended version) Blood and Bone - Sword Fight Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:In Love Category:Imprisoned